Sarah's Lust
by Colby Cheese
Summary: Boy loves girl. Girl loves boy. Another boy will do ANYTHING to obtain girl. First fic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah's Lust**

**Author's Note**

First, I would like to give a huge special thanks to my dad, who paid for the laptop on which I am typing this, and to Gabe, who asked for an example for the correct way to write a story. I only gave him chapter one and that is where I got the rest of the story from. He also gave me the names for all of my characters. Although, according to I have to make it based off of another piece of literature. I think this undermises the story, for there are scences in it that were not origanally there, but hey. What're you goning to do? Also, I know that there is a site where I can post the original. I'm just too lazy to go there, sign up, and wait another three days to start writing.

If your name occurs in this story, blame J.K., and I own aboslutly nothing of Harry Potter, as if I need to say that, but the storyline is mine. If it resembles anything you have written or read, it's pure coincidence.

To keep the story as origianal as possible, Harry died his hair blonde magically. To fit Harry's attitude, make it right after the 5th book.

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet mid-summer's day. The wind blew gently in Harry's golden locks. He looked up into the sky to watch several birds follow one another in the rising sun.

A young lady, commonly know as Hermione, walked up to the young man.

"Hey Harry. It's a nice day for relaxing, isn't it?"

"Indeed"

"Did you read the paper?"

"I have no such need for the public affairs of others," he said as he slowly sank beneath a tree.

"Well, you should. The mayor is restricting access to the underground subways. Everyone now must use the above ground."

There was a slight pause in the conversation, to which Harry replied, "Then I shall walk."

"Is this about your fear of-"

"No," Harry said curtly, "it is not."

"Oh," replied Hermione in an unhopeful tone.

The air grew slightly warmer as the sun began to come out.

"You should go inside, you know how sensitive for skin is," commented Hermione helpfully.

Harry chuckled, "Who do you think you are, Mrs. Weasly? I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy now Hermione."

"I've noticed," Hermione replied a little hastily.

"And the meaning behind such a statement?" inquired Harry.

"Oh," blushed Hermione, "nothing, I meant nothing by it. Only that, well, you are very mature and…"

"And?"

"And, well, to be quite blunt Harry, I love you."

"What hoe?"

Taken aback by Harry's quick retort, Hermione repeated a little shyly, "I…I love you."

"Love is an illusion, just like the world around us…" Harry said, unaware that Hermione had halted paying attention to his words, and more to his slender, yet muscular body. She breathed in his scent, as she always did when she got near him. She continued to get closer, and closer.

"Hermione? Are you listening?" Hermione silenced Harry's inquiries by linking their lips together.

Harry was quite startled by this sudden outburst of affection. He had thought that Hermione had a cute affection for him, but this seemed more than affection. It seemed like she had long waited to pursue this course of action. He could not deny it, he liked her as well. She had a certain thing about her that he could not explain.

He figured that if Hermione could be confident enough to make the first move, he could be courteous enough to make the next. He slowly parted her lips. She allowed him in easily, and shortly the two began to explore the other's mouth.

"Excuse me," said the town mayor, "but can you two please break it up, you are on public property for God's sake."

The two pulled away from each other, looking deeply into the other's eyes, knowing what each was thinking.

_'Now that I have found you, I shall never let you go.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah's Lust**

**Author's Note**

If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be on this website? I would much rather take a bath in gold coins. I added chapter 2 right after chapter one. Don't expect this from now on. Draco is supposed to be a rich white man (Why does he have to be white? Why can't a black man be rich?). There will be a personality change eventually. The reson I picked Draco for this role is based only on two facts. If you can find a murderer that fits this part better, because I know Draco sucks as this, then please, let me know. And tell me a.s.a.p.! And I know this chapter is uber short. PLEASE review! Will wait for five reviews before I post chapter three.

**Chapter 2**

Draco departed his house in his normal manner, a five mile jog around his neighborhood. He stopped at his mailbox, the reflective sidings showing his short brown hair accented by sunglasses, although the sunglasses were adorned by a very tacky pink glasses holder. His grey sweat suit was fresh and crisp, showing time and effort in its appearance.

As he pulled his mail out, a neighbor commented on the weather, and continued to make small talk as Draco flipped through his mail, eventually coming upon a wedding invitation.

'_YOU ARE INVITED_

_To our wedding_

_At: 10:30am September 14_

_14 Clearwater Rd._

_HOPEING TO SEE YOU THERE,_

_Harry & Hermione'_

Draco smiled as he remebered his school years with Hermione, bringing a tear to his eye that he quickly swipped away. He lay his mail back in the mailbox to be recovered later, but kept the invite, the only real thing of value, in his pocket as he planned for September 14.

"Hermione, you will be mine, no matter what it takes."


End file.
